starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment (Scoundrels)
The crews of the Terika-Belladonna Company and many other folks in this part have introduced their own varied equipment into the universe. And so, to avoid shoving it into the equipment page for the original, it is getting its own page! Vehicles SDF/SSOID Atlas Heavy Gunship A experimental design produced by the SSOID's brightest minds, the Atlas Heavy Gunship (or AHG for short) is meant to provide heavy aerial support to allied ground forces. Armed to the teeth with cannons, missiles and rocket tubes the Atlas is also heavily armored and relies on four powerful engines backed up by a smaller fusion reactor to carry its immense weight. The crew consist of five airmen; a pilot, a crew chief, two gunners and tactical operations officer. Champion IFV Part of the new SDF arsenal, the Champion IFV (Infantry Fighting Vehicle) is a eight-wheeled armored vehicle with a crew of three (driver, commander and gunner). It is armed with a 160mm cannon, a kinetic LMG turret and two racks of small smoke grenade launchers. It is designed to support infantry squads and armored units in the field. The Champion can carry six fully-equipped marines or army troopers in the rear compartment. Optional equipment includes slat armor, IR optics and IR smoke launchers. Guardian MBT Mk.II Just like the Champion IFV the Guardian Mk.II is a modernized version of the old SDF Guardian Medium Hovertank. Unlike it's older sibling the Mk.II variant does not use four hoverpods for propulsion and instead relies on a pair of alloy tracks. While this removes the ability to traverse water the Mk.II has a much smaller profile not to mention the reduced production cost. Mk.II Guardians are armed with a 200mm kinetic cannon, a pair of rocket batteries, a co-axial kinetic HMG turret and a top-mounted turret station capable of housing either a kinetic LMG or a railgun turret. Tactical equipment includes mine resistant armor, active defense system, IR smoke launchers and hull-mounted IR cameras. Hawk VTOL A newcomer to the SDF arsenal the Hawk VTOL is meant to replace the aging HarkArk Adeptor design. Even though the Adeptor is more armored the Hawk is much smaller, faster and better at carrying out stealth insertions. The Hawk has a crew of up to five airmen which includes a pilot, co-pilot, crew chief and two door gunners. It is armed with a 60mm nose cannon and guided anti-armor missiles. One Hawk VTOL can carry up to twelve fully-equipped soldiers while the medevac version can transport four wounded soldiers on stretchers and have four seats for additional personnel. Protector Supersonic Jet Used by the Sol Air Force the Protector is a supersonic jet which relies on stratobooster tech to reach incredible speeds with the record being fifty metric miles in ten minutes. Scout Rover Designed for long-range reconnaissance and scouting the Scout Rover rely on its speed to outmaneuver enemy forces. It has a crew of up to two servicemen (driver, gunner) and can transport seven fully-equipped soldiers with six seats in the back and one front passenger seat. It is armed with single pintle-mounted kinetic LMG which can engage targets in a 90 degree field of view infront of the vehicle. Shield Mobile AA A newcomer to the SDF arsenal, the Shield Mobile Anti-Aircraft battery or SMAA for short is a self-propelled tracked anti-air vehicle used in a support role during offensive and defensive operations. Armed with twin kinetic flak cannons and a pair of missile launchers the Shield is able to track and engage multiple airborne targets thanks to its advanced radar array. The Shield has a crew of three (driver, commander and gunner). Spear MAU Mk.II Just like with the Mk.II Guardian the new version of the Spear Mobile Artillery Unit has undergone several changes. This self-propelled artillery gun no longer relies on hoverpods for propulsion and has instead been turned into an eight-wheeled heavy-duty truck. By not relying on a modified Guardian chassis production costs has been severely lowered and the wheeled base offer more stability during fire missions than the hoverpods of the older model. The SMAU Mk.II is armed with a single 250mm kinetic howitzer cannon capable of rapid, sustaining, fire. A Spear is crewed by two (driver and commander). SSOID Support Jeep Used by SSOID tactical teams the SJ is an armored offroad jeep capable of transporting up to five agents (one driver, one gunner and three passengers). The armed version comes equipped with a kinetic LMG at the back. Designed to support agents during sensitive field-operations the SSOID Support Jeep carries a large load of extra equipment such as a long-range communications package, a ammo crate, medical supplies and a single-fire rocket launcher. Wolverine APC United Sol Resistance Fists of Sol Reclaimer Assault Walker Divider Defense Walker Ayr Empire Chikaze Gunship The Chikaze gunship is commonly used to provide local fire support and quick transportation for smaller teams of marines. Weaponry Maddox Originals Muramasa Adaptive Weapon System With a strong focus on adaptability, Maddox created the MAWS to fit any role on the battlefield. Consisting of five pieces (base/receiver, stock, scope, magazine and barrel) the operator can switch out parts in the field allowing the basemodel rifle to be turned into a deadly sniper rifle, powerful light machinegun, light submachinegun or a devastating shotgun. The only limit is the operator's imagination and the magazine's capacity. A small panel on the receiver can be opened up revealing a compact touchscreen which controls slug settings and firemode. While a MAWS AR or SMG might need to have medium-sized kinetic slugs someone with a MAWS sniper or shotgun will be better off with a larger, high-caliber, slug or smaller cluster slugs. Last but not least the trigger and grip have a DNA lock which will prevent the gun from being used by unauthorized personnel. Guardian Assault Rifle N-X Spidermine Jager Chrome Eagle ALW-1 HARP-1 Warmaster Cylinder SMG CAP BODS-X Armory Miscellaneous SDF SDF-KUAS The SDF version of the LWA Knight Universal Armor System has less armor around the thighs and other areas but comes equipped with more utility and ammunition puches as well as better head and torso protection. Media Vakarus Chikaze Dropship.jpg|Chikaze Gunship/Dropship Category:Equipment